Gathering Rosebuds
by OTD4500
Summary: A side story to the multi-chapter story Choices, Gorgon and Tina take their relationship to a new place.


_These characters are the creation of the lovely Jeaniene Frost._

_Our heartfelt thanks to Kristin Elizabeth for her awesome beta work. You rock!_

_We've got a little present for you! The last few chapters of Choices have been very dark, so we thought you might like something a little lighter this week as we head into the home stretch of the story. The budding romance between Gorgon and Tina has been hinted at, and in Chapter 8, Tina mentions going to the store with Gorgon. Here's what happened one night after a trip to the grocery store..._

_This story was inspired by this picture, our image of Gorgon. _

_http : / / img43 . imageshack . us / img43 / 7267 / glossmen02 . jpg_

* * *

><p>Gathering Rosebuds<p>

His fingers brushed against hers as he took the key from her hand. His cool skin sparked a wonderfully strange sensation in her, triggering a slew of fantasies, all of which had her running her hands over every slope and valley of his hard body. The sounds she imagined he would make caused a tingle of pleasure to ripple through her. For a fleeting moment, she pictured him above her, his cool body touching the length of hers. Then she blushed and stopped herself; he was standing too close to be thinking about him in such an intimate way, especially when he was just helping her with some groceries. It wasn't like they were on a date or anything. Tina shook her head to clear her thoughts.

He leaned down to slide the key into the lock on the apartment door, and she felt his nose against her hair. She thought he inhaled, but she wasn't sure, since she knew that he didn't breathe. She glanced up at him, surprised to see his mouth curved in a wicked smile, when suddenly he tilted his head and looked at her. She felt another flush rise in her cheeks, but she resisted the urge to look away. She smiled back at him, and thought she saw a glint of emerald green in his eyes. She barely heard him turn the key and push the door open for her.

A sense of anticipation hung in the air between them as they walked into her apartment. It swirled around them, teasing her with possibilities that had seemed unlikely just a short time ago. With her illness, she never imagined she would get to feel the kind of sexual excitement that had been building between her and Gorgon. After all the years of nothingness, and an acceptance that there would never be anyone who would love her enough to deal with her condition, Tina had focused on more realistic goals in her life. But now, here was Gorgon, smiling at her in a seductive way in the privacy of her apartment. She felt warm all over. Was it possible that he wanted her too?

He carried the groceries into the kitchen and started to unpack the plastic bags, putting the cold things away first. He looked so comfortable taking care of her. She stood in the doorway, watching him. God, he was gorgeous. Perfect. Standing in her kitchen. Treating her like a queen. From the day she met him at the pool, her instincts told her he was someone that would be important to her. There had been a spark between them right from the start. She smiled as she watched the graceful way he moved, and how his blond hair fell into his eyes when he looked down. He wore it long to hide the scar on his face that she didn't notice anymore when she looked at him.

They had spent every free moment together over the past two weeks. At first, Tina thought he was just doing it because Kira had sent him to keep an eye on her, but he had treated her more like a date, taking her out to dinners and movies and other date-like places. Conversation between them had flowed easily, despite their obvious differences. It was her favorite way to spend time with him, besides the kissing when he brought her home. Tina blushed just thinking about it. She was having fun with a man for the first time in forever, and she didn't want it to end.

She closed her eyes, remembering how he kissed her, soft at first, then becoming insistent until he made them stop. His kisses made her feel warm all over, and she was ready to take this relationship to a new level. She thought maybe he wanted that too. Okay, the vampire part worried her a little, but if her sister could handle it, why couldn't she?

Gorgon looked up from unpacking the groceries, his eyes meeting hers. In a flash, he was standing in front of her, one hand resting lightly on her shoulder, the other gently touching her face.

"Is something wrong, Tina?"

She raised her arms, circling them around his neck. Although she could barely reach, her fingertips brushed his strong neck, and he let out a small sound at her touch. The power in him seemed to flow right into her, as she stretched upwards to place a kiss on his throat, her body now in full contact with his. She was nervous, unsure how he was going to react. Would he stop her?

Gorgon became completely still. His hands had fallen to her waist, and she felt the light pressure of his fingers.

"Nothing is wrong. This feels right, doesn't it?" She whispered.

He was so still; she couldn't tell what he was thinking. But he didn't move away, and he didn't move his hands. He was taking too long to answer. She looked away. Did she miscalculate? Maybe she was wrong about those signs that made her think he wanted more than friendship. What if he was just being nice because Kira had told him to be? She lifted her heel to take a step back, when she felt his grip on her waist tighten. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she had the sudden urge to run, but she forced herself to look up at him.

"Yes," he whispered back, his deep voice causing another flare of heat within her.

Before she could say anything else, his mouth was on hers, his tongue flicking lightly against her lips. Her body reacted by instinct, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck, holding him to her. Her lips parted to let his tongue rub against hers. It all felt so good, and she purred with pleasure. She wanted him, and she didn't want to wait anymore. Everything was moving in the direction she wanted until she hesitated for just a second when she felt his fangs grow while they kissed.

Just like before when his fangs made an appearance, he stopped kissing her and pulled himself back. His arms stayed around her, but she could feel from the tension in his body that he was about to stop. She didn't want that, and so she reached up and ran her fingertips lightly across his lips.

"Will you let me see them? You don't have to hide that from me," she said quietly.

He nodded, the muscles in his neck tightening with tension. Then he parted his lips, showing just the tips at first, and then more as she leaned into his body. His full lips parted in a smile and the breath caught in Tina's throat. His long, sharp fangs transformed his face from benign to dangerous. They were the sexiest things she had ever seen. The groan that came from him when she reached up and touched the sharp tip caused her pulse to race. A pleasurable feeling ripped through her body that made her bra feel too tight and a hot wet heat to concentrate below her belly.

Gorgon looked down at Tina's beautiful face. Her lips were warm and full, her face flushed. Was he really going to do this? Technically she was Mencheres' property, under his protection. He should stop. But she was so lovely and so full of life, her delicate features hiding a brave woman that had endured so much. Up until recently, she had spent most of her life in and out of hospitals and doctor offices. Yet she didn't seem to blame anyone for her circumstances or the crummy hand she'd been dealt. His hand moved up to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. By nature he was a caretaker and protector, but she awakened something in him. Tina made him feel things he hadn't felt for another person in a long time. He wanted her. When she reached up and touched his fangs, images of her naked in his arms as he bent to bite her neck flooded his mind, pushing him closer to the point of no return.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I want to be with you," she whispered.

Gorgon became absolutely still, again. She could almost feel his inner battle, by the way his fingers flexed and released on her waist.

He tried to hide his excitement. The thought of her warm, soft, naked body in his arms made him want to throw her over his shoulder, stalk off to the bedroom with her and not come out until they were both sated. Could he do this?

Tina was a virgin; she had shared that bit of personal history with him one night. Her illness had robbed her of more than her health. She had told him of having had only one boyfriend, years ago. Before they had gotten close, she had ended up in the hospital for several months, and the boy hadn't been there when she was finally released. If he could hunt him down and kill him he would. How could anyone abandon her?

Yes, he wanted her. He wanted to be her first and her last. He wanted the gift she was offering him. And once he had her he was never going to let her go.

He tilted her head up and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Tina smiled, no hesitation in her voice. "Yes, I'm sure."

"You aren't scared?" He asked, because for the first time in he didn't know how long, he wasn't sure about anything.

She ran her hands across his broad back, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath his shirt. "You would never hurt me."

'That's not what I asked," his voice low and husky.

"I'm not scared, Gorgon."

His lips crashed onto hers, his tongue twining with hers as her arms tightened around his neck. He bent down and slid one arm behind her knees, lifting her into his arms without ever breaking the kiss. Her hands traveled to his hair as he carried her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, he playfully tossed her onto the bed, her little laugh stirring the blood that was already traveling downward. He slipped off her shoes and socks, and then did the same himself, before lying down beside her, face to face, on the bed. He moved in closer to her, and kissed her slowly, taking his time until he felt the nervous tension in her fade.

He brushed his hand lightly across her cheek. "There's no rush, Tina. Let's just go slow, and if you want to stop, you just tell me, okay?"

"All right. But I don't want to stop." There was no hesitation in her voice.

She moved closer to him, and brought his clothed body against hers. Then they started kissing again—hot, deep explorations, accompanied by hands roving to intimate places. They made out like teenagers, lips and tongues and hands all over. She worked on getting his shirt off. His hand traveled down her back and under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back, then back down to dip his fingers beneath the waistband of her jeans, teasing the skin above the line of her panties. His hands were on her breasts, and she rolled from her side to her back to give him better access. She wanted his mouth there too.

His shirt hung open and a single button at the bottom was the only reason it wasn't off. Tina's fingertips reached up and caressed the hard grooves of his chest, before moving down to release that last button. Then she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. He looked even better than she had imagined, if that was possible.

As she watched Gorgon shrug the shirt off, Tina pulled her t-shirt off over her head. A shirtless Gorgon bent down to kiss her, with his blond hair hanging in front of his face and his parted lips showing off the tips of his fangs. What would it be like to have those fangs buried in her? Something tightened inside of her.

When he reached behind to unclasp her bra, she stopped thinking about his fangs. She wanted to be skin-to-skin with him. Then his mouth was on hers, as he flung her bra aside with a growl. She gasped when his cool hand teased her nipple, and groaned when his mouth trailed down to close around the tight bud. She savored every sensation that coursed through her. While he gave her other breast the same attention, she ran her fingers through his silky blond hair.

Their bodies moved together across the bed, sometimes so close she could feel the hard length of him pressing against her. She wanted to touch him, and with every change of position, her hand inched closer. What would he feel like? When she finally placed her hand on him, he became very still.

"Am I doing it wrong?" she whispered.

"No, you're doing it just right," he answered in a strained voice. "I want to touch you too."

Then he kissed her again, more passionate than playful, his fingers unzipping her jeans and his hand slipping between her legs. Tina took in a breath as he gently moved her legs so he had better access.

Gorgon stopped and looked at her. "Is this okay?"

She nodded and he resumed touching her. His hand felt heavy against her, and she didn't want the fabric between them anymore. If what he did to her breasts felt that good, what would it be like when he touched her there? She twisted her hips toward him.

He didn't touch her soft skin yet, giving her time to adjust to his intimacy. But then she moved toward him, and he couldn't hold back. His fingers slipped inside her panties. He groaned when he felt how wet she was, and he couldn't resist sliding into her. So tight and wet, he advanced and retreated until she joined him in a gentle rhythm, taking more of him into her with every movement. He felt something tighten in him when he looked at her, her eyes closed, her lips parted. He could make her climax right now, he thought.

She opened her eyes in surprise when he pulled out and entered her again, stretching her with his slick fingers. He kissed her softly while he continued to prepare her. He wanted her ready and wanting when he buried himself in her.

When she was hot, wet and panting for him, he worked her jeans down her legs, taking his time to remove them off her completely. His hands were soon at her panties, pulling them down her thighs and off her ankles. When he was done, she was completely exposed to him—and so very beautiful. He had to taste her.

"I want to kiss you," he said.

Gorgon placed little kisses across her belly before he dipped his head down to her most private place. Then he tasted her. He looked up to gauge her reaction. When she didn't stop him, he bent his head down to taste her again. Her taste was an incredible mix of citrus and cinnamon, and he dominated her with his tongue until he felt something inside her tighten. Then he brought his mouth to her most sensitive spot, working her faster. With a slight scrape of his fangs, she screamed and found her release.

He watched her beautiful breasts rise and fall as she caught her breath, while the ripples of her orgasm faded. He stood and removed his pants, controlling himself for a moment. He needed to be inside her, but he needed to take it slow.

He lay back down beside her, taking her into his arms, letting her get the feel of him. She ran her hands all over him, touching him everywhere from his broad shoulders to his tight ass. When her hand circled him, a little twinge of anxiety intruded on her world. He was so big, so hard. Would he fit?

He sensed her unease. "Do you want to stop Tina? Are you okay?"

"Don't stop. That was amazing. I'm fine."

When he looked into her eyes, there was no doubt she wanted what they were about to do.

He pushed her hair away from her face. "Promise me you'll tell me if I'm hurting you. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you," he whispered against her ear as he inhaled their scent from her skin.

"I promise. Just go slow, okay?"

"I will," he answered, his body vibrating with anticipation. Go slow. He closed his eyes and pressed against her, sliding along her crease until a single move sent the tip of him inside her. He became still then, waiting for some sign he should continue.

"Don't stop," she said again as she rubbed against him.

He pressed forward, entering her, just a little. He helped her into a comfortable position, and she wrapped her legs around him. She was so tight, and she gasped as each small movement he made sent him deeper inside her.

It was sweet torture to hold himself back, feeling every bit of her with exquisite clarity. He pulled back, and her slick walls clenched around him so tightly, he didn't think he would last very long. Then he pushed forward again slowly and the sound of pleasure that escaped Tina's lips had him stopping just to listen to her. He could feel her hands on him, her nails digging into his backside as he advanced and retreated.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he moved further inside her.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "please don't stop now."

Then she kissed him, and his nose filled with the scent of her desire. He moved a fraction faster, and a fraction deeper, until each stroke was exquisite. Her hands alternated between his shoulders and his hips, and soon, their bodies synchronized in a slow, sensual rhythm that had both of them groaning from the sensations. Then he felt her tighten again. Her eyes flew open wide as he moved faster, rubbing against her with every stroke. He felt her shudder beneath him. She held him tightly as her body shook while he found his own release. He collapsed on top of her briefly before he realized he was probably crushing her.

He began to lift himself up, but she pulled him back down.

"No, I want to stay like this, if it's okay."

He smiled at her. "You'll tell me if I'm crushing you."

She smiled back at him and nodded. When he settled his weight onto her again she sighed contentedly.

After a while, he rolled them onto their sides. She groaned when he withdrew from her, missing the sensation of him filling her. Her smile didn't fade. She was deliciously sore, and no longer a virgin.

He kissed her lips gently. "Are you tender? I can heal you," he asked quietly.

She smiled at him and brushed the hair from his face. "No, I don't want you to do that."

"But I can help you. I don't want you to hurt, Tina."

She played with his hair. "Later, when you're gone, that twinge of soreness will remind me how wonderful this all was." She sighed. "I never thought I'd get to know what that felt like. I had let go of that dream a long time ago. Thank you for giving me this Gorgon."

"It is I who should be thanking you. You have honored me today."

She kissed his chest and squeezed him tight. "I hate to get up, but I need a few moments in the bathroom. Can you stay for a while or do you need to get back to Mencheres'?"

"I'm staying, if that's all right."

"I'd like that. I'll be right back"

While she was gone, he turned down the bed and was waiting for her. She slid between the sheets, and laid her head on his shoulder. They both rested for a while, until the sounds of the shower woke Tina. It was close to dawn, and by the time Tina was getting herself out of bed, Gorgon was coming out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"Good morning."

She smiled at him. "Good morning to you too."

He leaned down to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

Tina laughed. "I'll tell you in a minute." Then she got serious. "As I was falling asleep earlier, I was thinking that maybe we should keep this just between us. Be discreet until Kira and Mencheres get settled in. What do you think?"

Gorgon stopped drying his hair and looked at her. "Is that what you want?"

"Mencheres isn't going to be happy with you about this, is he?"

"I should have explained my intentions regarding you to him first. I don't know how he will react. What about Kira? How is she going to take it?"

"I don't know. She'll probably be okay with it, once she thinks it through." She took a deep breath. "I think I'd just like this to be our little secret for now and avoid all that drama."

"All right. We'll wait until they return from Zurich. Then I think we should tell them."

He threw the towel over a chair and opened his arms for her. She relaxed in his embrace, not really wanting him to leave.

"Yesterday was wonderful. Thank you for being so gentle."

He stroked her cheek. "As if I could hurt you. You were wonderful, my sweet Tina." He inhaled deeply, as her scent and his mixed together around them. "I'm pretty sure that Mencheres will figure it out all on his own."

Tina laughed. "You're probably right. I guess you better get going, then. Will I see you later?"

"Absolutely." Gorgon leaned down and kissed her softly. It was a long, sweet kiss, full of promises.

She walked with him to the door, and he stopped and gave her another quick kiss. "Lock and chain the door after I leave."

"I will."

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. And then he was gone.

Tina put the chain on the door and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She looked at the bathroom door, contemplated taking a shower, but then decided she was too tired to stay up while her hair dried. She crawled back into bed and replayed her time with Gorgon before she fell asleep.

A banging woke her. She rolled over and looked at the clock. Almost 5 p.m.? Was Gorgon back already? Did he forget something?

She got out of bed grabbing her robe, but the banging stopped before she reached the door. When she looked out the peephole, there wasn't anyone there. Must have been mistaken. She double checked the locks and went back to her room and took a quick shower. Anxiety grew in her belly as she waited for Gorgon to come over. Who had been banging at her door? She was glad she had listened to him and chained the door. Darn. She had forgotten to ask Gorgon when he was coming back. If Mencheres had something for him to do, it would be late, or actually early morning before she saw him again.

There always was that load of laundry to do while she waited. She stripped her bed, and put the sheets in the washer. She could still smell the remnants of last night on the patterned cloth. With a sigh, she poured in the soap and started the load.

* * *

><p><em>Gorgon and Tina are minor characters appearing in the Night Huntress Series books. Not much is known about them, and the characters in this story are based on what little we do know. This pairing does not appear in the books, and first appeared in our multi-chapter fanfiction story, Choices. <em>

_Thanks for reading and we'd love to hear your comments! Don't be shy! _


End file.
